Dearest Daughter
by charlesdarwininthetardis
Summary: A letter from when Gallifrey was destroyed in the Time War.


Dearest Daughter,

If all has gone according to plan, you are receiving this letter, along with a pocket watch, on your 16th birthday.

First, let me say, "Happy birthday!" Turning 16 is a major accomplishment, especially in the human world, which, if the media is to be believed, as an exceedingly dangerous place.

Now, allow me to tell you something that I highly doubt you have been told before: You are not human. You hail from another planet, and you only live on Earth because it was the best way to keep you safe from the tragedy that befell your original home.

You might be dubious at the notion that you are an alien, but just think for a second. There must have been signs. You might have noticed that you are a little more intelligent, a little more motivated, and a little more confused by everyday occurrences than your human peers.

This is because you are actually a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. Time Lords can easily pass for humans; well, that's apart from the two hearts, the binary vascular system, and the ability to regenerate when mortally wounded. As a Time Lord, you possess great strength, an extremely low body temperature, the ability to absorb radiation, and extremely advanced mental faculties.

However, not only are you not a normal human, but you are also not a normal Time Lord. Many years ago on Gallifrey, the High Council (our government) mandated it necessary for every female Time Lord to donate genetic material to be used for genetic engineering. Once the scientists complete their experiments, if the subject lives, it is given to the original donator for care because the scientists cannot reasonably be expected to care for thousands of genetic experiments.

In your case, Time Lord DNA was mixed with TARDIS DNA to create a Time Lord possessing a TARDIS's powers. So not only do you possess normal Time Lord abilities, but you also possess sonic powers. It has been said that you can procure balls of pure sonic energy out of your hands, unlock locked doors, and hack unhackable computers. Fortunately, the scientists have done additional tests, and there are no side effects to the experimentation. Your lifespan is just as long as mine (but not your father's. He has a tendency to put himself into life-threatening situations).

Now, by this point, the question of how you got to Earth has no doubt entered your mind. A devastating war had plagued Gallifrey for many years; the damage was getting steadily worse until the High Council decided that something had to be done to end the war once and for all. Your father got you and your siblings out of the warzone and hid all of you in different times and places on Earth to keep you safe before returning and putting the entirety of the Time War in a time lock, ending it forever.

This is where the pocket watch comes in. Your father used a device known as a chameleon arch to disguise you as a human. Basically, he used the chameleon arch to put your Time Lord consciousness into a pocket watch, leaving you as a human with no inkling of her Time Lord origins. He then delivered you, the watch, and this letter to human parents with the instructions to give you the watch and the letter on your sixteenth birthday.

If you wish, you can open the watch and reclaim your true identity. However, before you decide to open the watch, I will leave you with some things to consider, and some advice.

Remember that once you open the watch, you will be the only Time Lord on the planet, and the only one who has gone through what you are going through. No one will be able to help you if you have difficulties in being an alien on earth. The only ones who could possibly begin to comprehend your situations would be humans who have traveled with your father: Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, or Dr. Grace Holloway.

Also, there is no easy way for you to leave Earth. Apart from joining Starfleet – I mean, NASA, you are trapped on this planet. Your father took his spaceship to return to Gallifrey to end the Time War, which in effect killed the rest of the Time Lords and left you stranded.

Now, I have some advice.

First, remember that those who are less intelligent in some manners are infinitely wiser than you in human ways. In other words, no matter how incorrect they are according to Time Lord knowledge, do not correct your professors. Last time this happened, your niece's professors began to get curious about why she was so strange, and the whole thing ended in your father kidnapping them and taking them to prehistoric times, when they were captured by cavemen who were obsessed with fire. It is important to remember that humans are legions behind Time Lords in regards to scientific knowledge. It is not your professor's fault that he or she is wrong, because he or she honestly does not know anything more advanced. To put it another way, if Time Lords' technology is from Earth's 21st century, then humans are still in the Renaissance.

When in an emergency, do not be afraid to push the triangle button. This is an old Time Lord proverb that comes from the emergency button in a TARDIS, which is the type of spaceship used most often on Gallifrey. This means that you should not be afraid to say that you need help. A Time Lord is just what you're called. That doesn't mean you actually know what you're doing.

Always remember that bad things come in good packages. Time Lords are known for being notoriously bad judges of character. Be careful, because a nice exterior can hide the unpleasant interior of a person who only wants to hurt you.

You are where you are for a reason. Do not try to fight your destiny on Earth because there is a reason why you are there. Subtly help those around you become more enlightened about the ways of the universe.

A secret kept as a secret cannot hurt you. Do not expose your true self to humans, other than your parents. Your father thinks otherwise, but humans cannot be trusted to keep a secret, and they are also afraid of the unknown (an alien from another planet most definitely qualifies as "the unknown"), which provides for a possibly fatal combination. Anyone who learns your secret could easily turn you into the government, and next thing you know, you will be ostracized from society and locked up in a bird cage in a secret government testing facility.

Those are just things to consider before opening the watch. But, if you wish, you can open your pocket watch, if you dare…

Love,

Mum and Dad


End file.
